


December 18 - 7 soggy crebain

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>	seven soggy crebain</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops! by Aranel Took

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He heard them coming, even through the pouring rain outside his window. Their raucous croaks grew louder, nearly drowning out the thunder, and the light from the open window was dimmed as the flock approached. Most would go to alight in the crannies of the tower. Seven came through the window--his appointed messengers--and landed on his desk in a flurry of wet feathers.

"Blasted birds!" Saruman yelled. He swiped a hand to clear them and picked up a parchment, it's fresh ink smeared by rain. He glared at them. The crebain wisely chose to make a hasty exit.


	2. Caught - by RiverOtter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Caught  
  
Trapped by a thick net  
Seven black soggy crebain  
Cawing and hissing  
  
Fell into a vat  
Seven black soggy crebain  
Inebriated


	3. Keep Reminding Yourself, All Birds are Edible - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Boromir, wandering through Dunland, set the snares, expecting to spend the next day resting and eating something, anything, besides rabbit.  The water meadows teemed with fat, juicy geese. He could almost taste the crisp skin as he settled down under the scrap of canvas that kept off the night's dew.  He fell asleep thinking of plump duck breast, roasted swan, and stuffed egret.  
  
A crash of thunder woke him. He spent a damp and miserable morning before the rain let up.  Checking his traps, he resigned himself to bitter and stringy meals, for he had caught only seven soggy crebain.  
  
  
* ALL birds are edible with no exceptions. (from The Survival Primer http://www.m4040.com/Survival/Primer.htm)  
  



	4. 7 Soggy Crebain Seldom Suffer Silently - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

  
  
Saruman looked up when the water started dripping on him. The seven leaders of the Crebain glared at him, feathers dripping wet.  
  
He gave the birds his best Wizard stare until they looked away. Each gave a report. He dismissed them, and as the birds flew away, each made sure to splatter him with drops from their wings.  
  
Saruman stalked to the Chief Orc and gave him the Wizard stare until he was shaking.  
  
"When you dammed the river did you put the overflow channel through the crebain entry?"  
  
The orc looked as though he would shake himself to pieces.  
  
  
  
   
  



	5. Untitled - by Wolfwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

It had been a long flight, but rest was in sight.  They wheeled around the clearing, checking for dangers.  Seeing none, the flock dove to land in the shallow stream.  Dancing lightly over the rocks, they spread their wings and dipped under the water.  They preened their wet plumage to restore the proper shade of black.  
  
A hoarse croak alerted them.  Seven soggy crebain burst upward in a thunder of wings.  The eight dangled limply from the jaws of the wildcat.  They called threats, but she only stared up at them with burning eyes before melting back into the bush.


	6. Avalanche - by Agape4Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

## Avalanche

The snow fell hard about them in great cascades. Some were crushed under its weight; others were missed in the fall and flew as quickly as possible back to Orthanc.   
  
"Where are the others?" he screamed his rage. "How do you not return with news?"   
  
He was stopped by the whoosh of another pack of his minions, flying fast and furious into the caverns. Scowling, he turned to face them.   
  
"We was caught, master, by your own avalanche. But we found them," their leader chortled.   
  
**_Seven soggy crebain_** warmed themselves by the pit as their brethren roasted on the spit.


End file.
